


Monsters

by soundofez



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby hates what he's become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Ruby hates what he's become.

He never regrets how it happened, only that it has forced him from her.

He wants to see her. He _desperately_ wants to see her. He doesn't know if it's the mating trigger that makes him so desperate, though, and he doesn't want to know. Better if he leaves her alone so that she can wash her hands of his darkness.

So when he sees Mimi _walk her into the mansion_ , he is understandably furious. He boils with delight, perhaps, but he is mostly furious anyway.

" **What is she doing here** ," Ruby demands.

Mimi laughs, tall and willowy and wholly unrepentant. Ruby remembers when she clung to him, begging to be changed, willingly sacrificing her freedom for this cursed beauty. "Oh, Ruby. She wanted to see you, of course."

He rounds on her silently, forcing back a snarl. "Sapphire."

"Ruby," she replies, entirely too pleased with herself. He finally notices what he should have noticed when she walked in, and releases a snarl of frustration.

Of course she's changed. It's why she is still alive, he realizes. She should have died a long time ago, should have succumbed to old age, but he's never even let himself _think_ such a thing, he's been too busy forcing her from his mind and avoiding humanity. [1]

"I notice you have gathered a coven," Sapphire says offhandedly. "What was your obsession?"

Ruby's brows snap to a point. "What are you—"

"I studied vampirekind for a while before I joined up," she said. "Covens usually form around a vampire with a fixation, so I was wondering— what is yours? I'd lean toward strength, from what I knew of you as a child, but I could be wrong."

"Beauty," he mumbles.

"Oh," she replies. "That..." She trails off, uncertain.

"I thought you'd be pleased," he offers, confused. She blushes.[2] The action makes something click in his mind. "Then your obsession—?"

"Strength," she admits, and laughs wryly. "I thought you'd be pleased."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] At first, Ruby wandered dying cities changing (and "saving") those in which he saw Beauty. However, Ruru pointed out after her change that he had only exchanged her death for a curse. Since then, he only went to humans to feed.
> 
> [2] Vampires don't blush; they have no blood to circulate for that purpose. Instead, their muscles respond to the idea. It is a subtle motion, and one that Ruby has learned to recognize through his covenmates.


End file.
